The Wind Storm
by ferriswheellover
Summary: Robin experiences her first over the top wind storm,and trys to save all of her battle plans and books. Meanwhile Chrom rushes to get her, knowing how dangerous they can be. Cute and fluffy


**Author's note- Thanks for reading. I've been reading Fire emblem fanfics, and most of them seem to end so sad lol. So I decided to write my own that had a happy ending, so that's why its cheesy and fluffy. I wrote it up quick so its not the best, but I hope someone enjoys it! **

* * *

Robin screamed as glass shatter next to her ear. She dove towards the ground, covering her head and she scooted under her desk. Wind roared at her ears whipping her face with her hair, pulling at her skin. Papers flew around like birds. A new type of fear filled her. She had never been so scared. Lissa had told her of horrible storms, but of course Robin had no idea how frightening mother nature was. This was not something she could fight off with sword or magic.

A section of her wall blew open, and Robin screamed again. Books and maps and everything she had worked on starting whooshing outside. Squinting to keep the dust out of her eyes, she tried in vain to snatch them up from under the desk. She had poured everything into those strategies. The army needed them. She couldn't fail them. Scooting inch by inch away from the desk, she almost reached her notebook, that held the most vital of her plans. It had luckily gotten caught in the frame of her bed, but the wind was loosening it, and it would fly away at any second.

Her fingers just about grasped it when strong arms yanked her back.

Robin howled. "Nooo!"

"Robin we need to go! This place is about to fall apart!"

Robin identified the voice as Chrom's. She fought against him. "My book!"

He pulled her closer. "That doesn't matter!"

Robin pushed and clawed against him, but the more she fought, the tighter his arms got across her. "You don't understand!" She cried, as her special tactician coat, the one Chrom had found her in, flew out door, lost forever.

"Robin please!" He pleaded trying to pull her to the door, but she set her heels into the floor.

"No," she said firmly, squirming against him.

"I'm not letting you go." Chrom said just as stubbornly.

The book loosened itself, and now jumped and slid across her floor. Her fighting faltered, and she gave a sob as it neared the hole. Seeing her stop fighting for inkling, Chrom took his chance and swooped her up off her feet and carried her bridal style as he sprinted through the building. Robin tried not to cry into Chrom's arm, as she saw the whole building in shambles. With the book out of head to distract her, a sudden terror seized her as she thought of how dangerous this was, and she felt so small and scared that it paralyzed her.

As Chrom sprinted out of the building, she saw how much the trees were bending in the wind, and some had already fallen over. Rain splattered on their faces, and Chrom ran down a concrete stair case she had never seen before. He pushed hard against the door, while still holding her, afraid of what she would do if he let go. It creaked open, and he rushed inside. Immediately, the howling wind and gushing through her ears stopped as the door swung shut.

Chrom set her down, and lit a candle, lighting up the room. It was a small concrete room, filled with canned foods and water jugs, and blankets. In the back of her mind Robin figured it must be some kind of shelter for emergencies. Their hair, especially Chrom's blue hair, had been tossled wildly in the wind, which had also chapped Robin's lips and given her a parched quickly wrapped a blanket around her as she was shivering severely, when Chrom whipped around.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled.

Robin flinched. She had no memory of being yelled at, or seeing Chrom this angry. He never yelled.

She stayed silent. He was huffing after sprinting, and Robin backed away as he came closer.

"Do you realize how dangerous those storms can be? We could've both been killed!" He spat motioning to the outside.

Suddenly it dawned on her. And her eyes widened, she had been trying to save the army from months of delay by saving the book. But in doing so, she had threatened the exalt's life! She hoped that wasn't considered treason. Seeing him everyday, she had forgotten he was so important. And royal. Guilt stabbed her. She vowed to never make the mistake again.

"I put the exalt- your life- in danger. I'm sorry. I have no memories of storms. I didn't know they were so... Well, destructive." She apologized, her dry throat making her voice croaky.

Robin paused biting her lip, deciding if she should be forward with the next part she wanted to say. It was not proper to disagree with royalty choices, but she figured her situation couldn't get much worse.

"You should have left me Chrom! It was the logical thing to do!" Robin told him.

Chrom threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "So now I'm the bad guy?"

"You're people need you." Robin whispered.

Chrom's blue eyes stared at her, and he took her hand. "And I need you. You could've died."

Robin took her hand away from his. "I'm sure Ylisse has another suitable tactician for its army." She croaked, looking down.

Chrom sighed. He put fingers under her chin, and gently lifted her jaw so she had to look at him.

"You know that's not what I meant Robin." He whispered, his voice taunt.

There was too much emotion in his eyes, too much tension. She turned her head, so she didn't have to look at him.

"You really didn't think I'd leave without getting you, did you? Especially with no knowledge of what was going on?" He asked in astonishment.

Robin pulled the blanket across her tighter, suddenly feeling vulnerable. When Chrom stepped closer, the feeling only increased. He place his hand on the wall above her shoulder and leaned against it, trapping her. Or anchoring her. She wasn't sure. He stared at her, and her pulse quickened. She couldn't think. He was too close.

"Robin, you don't understand how much you mean to me."

Robin sucked in her breath, whipping her gaze back to him.

Chrom continued. "A coupled of battle plans compares nothing to you."

Robin close her eyes, her arms and hands shaking. He had said it with so much emotion. With... Adoration? But he was exalt he couldn't-

Robin pushed the thoughts away. She couldn't think about this now.

"Thank you, Chrom." She said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said back, and his hand dropped back to his side.

"I deserved your anger." She said, feeling shaken up.

Chrom chuckled. "So how did you like experiencing your first life threatening wind storm?"

Robin looked up at him with wide eyes. "It was traumatizing."

His smile stopped short as he realize she was not even close to joking.

He opened his arms, and she folded into them. "I'm sorry." He said rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Its going to be alright," he whispered, looking down at her tiny frame. She let out a content sigh, and they stayed like that as they waited out the storm.


End file.
